The resource planned is a shared inter-institutional interactive graphics facility for biochemical molecular studies, especially conformational chemistry and crystallographic structure determination. We propose to innovate in six technical areas and two management or procedural areas. A biotechnology computer resource is usually funded and built in this order: user equipment, experts, programs. We are instead building one in this order: experts, users, programs, equipment. This unorthodox order is made possible by using hardware and software already owned and/or developed by the Department of Computer Science as a development bed on which the production resource is being built, tested, and revised to fit researchers' needs. This sequence promises (1) much earlier biochemical results, (2) much better designed equipment acquisition, (3) perhaps a better match to today's funding possibilities. So far we have assembled a critical mass of computer graphics experts, enlisted a user clientele among biochemical researchers at UNC and Duke, established collaboration across disciplines, and built a running pilot system on which serious biochemistry is being done. Next, step-by-step, come: construction of production-design software, establishment of a cost-center financing structure, development of a separate management for a shared production resource and equipment acquisition. The software development emphasizes linkability via communication lines, configurability for various hardware configurations and portability to different equipments. This renewal proposal sets forth the long-range plan, describes the first year's progress, and proposes a detailed plan for years 3, 4, and 5.